


Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: 100 word drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for njayc's request; an attempt at a more sympathetic view of this character.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for njayc's request; an attempt at a more sympathetic view of this character.

John looked him—washed-out, run-down—didn't know what was so special about him. Finally here, after all these years, barely a word to say. John knew that this might be his last chance to make things right with Jack, to make the amends he couldn't when Jack was alive, but the bitterness twisted in him, and protective instinct clutched at his throat.

He wouldn't let this man, the dream-crusher, take the ashes. He couldn't, even if it meant Jack would never forgive him. Let Ennis have the shirt, and learn what it meant to dream in agony.

Let him learn.


End file.
